1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to a protective encasement for a handheld computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers, including personal digital assistants and palm-sized computers, provide the user with a wide variety of functions, such as a calendar, an address book, a task list, a notepad, and a calculator. These handheld computers may be approximately the size of a stack of 3xe2x80x3xc3x975xe2x80x3 index cards, sufficiently compact to fit into a shirt pocket.
Current handheld computers, such as the PalmPilot(copyright) from Palm, Inc., typically have a housing, which consists of a mating front shell and back shell, which are coupled to each other with screws. The front shell and back shell enclose the components of the handheld computer. Typically, a main board is mounted on one of the shells.
The housing or casing of the handheld computer typically includes a slot for a retaining a stylus or writing device.
Handheld computers also typically include a display and one or more application buttons on a front surface. The display may be a touch-screen to accept entry from a stylus or pointer device.
Handheld computers can be housed in an encasement to protect the device while it is in use or as it is carried between locations. The encasement helps to protect the handheld computer in case it is dropped or otherwise put in harm""s way. However, such a protective encasement by its nature covers up the handheld computer""s synchronization serial port which is typically used for attachment of electronic peripherals. Thus, these encasements prohibit the simultaneous attachment and use of such electronic peripherals.
When electronic peripherals are attached to such handheld computers, typically to the bottom or the back of the handheld computer, the overall size of the system is increased. With bulkier sizes, these handheld computers plus peripherals become much less xe2x80x9cpocket-friendlyxe2x80x9d, i.e., harder to be fitted into a regular shirt pocket. Moreover, as the size of the system increases with more external peripherals loaded onto the handheld computer, the form factor of the system becomes larger, causing it harder to accommodate the whole system within a user""s palm or pocket.
The present invention provides electronically-enabled encasements for handheld computers. The encasement can be used to attach a variety of electronic peripherals to the handheld computer, as well as to protect the handheld computer from environmental elements. In particular, a radio frequency (RF)-enabled encasement according to the present invention can be used to enhance and expand efficient wireless communication of the handheld computer with a wide range of computing and telecommunications devices without appreciably increasing the size or reducing the protective characteristics of a typical encasement.
In one embodiment, an electronically-enabled encasement for a handheld computer is provided. The encasement comprises: an encasement portion configured to cover at least a portion of the handheld computer, including a front surface of the handheld computer providing access to a display; a spine engageable with an accessory slot of the handheld computer to detachably couple the encasement with the handheld computer; and at least one electronic component embedded in the encasement portion.
According to this embodiment, the spine may be slideably engageable with an accessory slot of the handheld computer. When the spine is engaged to the handheld computer, the encasement portion is dimensioned to encase the handheld computer so as to protect the computer from environmental elements.
Also according to the embodiment, the encasement includes a connector capable of mating with a serial connector of the handheld computer to allow communication between the electronic component and the handheld computer. The connector may be a wiping-style connector, a pogo-style connector or a dual style connector. The encasement may also include circuitry in the encasement for connecting the connector to the electronic component of the handheld computer.
The encasement of the present invention may be a single-cover encasement for the display surface of the handheld computer. When the spine is coupled to an accessorial slot of the handheld computer, the cover of the encasement covers the display surface of the computer. The handheld computer encased by such an encasement may be directly connected to a communication cradle without having the encasement removed first.
Alternatively, the encasement may be a dual-cover encasement consisting of two portions, a front portion that is extendable over the display surface of the handheld computer, and a back portion that is extendable over the back surface of the handheld computer.
According to this variation, the encasement may include a joint to movably joint the front portion to the back portion. The joint may be formed from a flexible material such as leather or rubber. The flexible material enables the front portion to wrap around and allows the exterior surface of the front portion to contact an exterior surface of the back portion. Alternatively, the joint may be a wrap-around hinge that enables the front portion to wrap around the back portion. Because the back portion can be wrapped around the front portion, the handheld computer encased by such an encasement may be directly connected to a communication cradle through a connector in the back surface of the computer without having the encasement removed first.
Also according to the variation, the electronic component may be embedded in the front portion of the encasement portion.
Also according to the variation, the encasement further comprises a connector that is embedded in the back portion of the encasement and is capable of mating with a serial connector of the handheld computer to extend communication of the handheld computer to the electronic component. In this case, the encasement may further comprise a second, pass-through connector accessible from a back surface of the back portion of the encasement to mate with another connector of an accessory device. The second connector enables the handheld computer to synchronize with another computer when the encasement is coupled to the handheld computer. The encasement processor may also include a processor capable of executing synchronization functions.
Also according the variation, the encasement of claim 11, further comprises a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism couples the back portion of the encasement portion with the handheld computer to secure stable mating between the connector in the encasement and the serial connector of the handheld computer.
Optionally, the encasement of claim 5, further comprises a mechanical coupling that enables the front portion and the back portion to be retained in a closed position. The mechanical coupling may be any kind of coupling mechanism available in the art, such as a male velcro element positioned on the front or the back portion and a female velcro element positioned on the other of the front and the back portions.
According to the embodiment, the electronic component may be a wide variety of electronic peripherals such as wireless modems, voice recorders, digital cameras, keyboards, cell phones, solar cells, rechargeable battery, GPS systems, rechargers, memories, connectors for multi-media cards, memory sticks, accessory cartridges, compact flash cards and phone cards.
Also according to the embodiment, the encasement may preferably include a radio frequency communication component. The radio frequency communication component may preferably be adapted to operate in a Bluetooth medium. The RF-enabled encasement may also preferably include an RF antenna.
Also according to the embodiment, the encasement may include memory which may be used for storing information for the handheld computer.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an RF-enabled encasement for a handheld computer is provided. The encasement comprises: an encasement portion configured to at least a portion of the handheld computer, including a front surface of the handheld computer providing access to a display and a back surface; a spine engageable with an accessory slot of the handheld computer to detachably couple the encasement with the handheld computer; a radio frequency mechanism embedded in the encasement portion; and a connector that extends communication between the radio frequency mechanism and the handheld computer. According to this embodiment, the encasement may also include an RF antenna embedded in the encasement portion;
In yet another embodiment, an electronically-enabled encasement for a handheld computer is provided. The encasement comprises: an encasement portion configured to cover at least a portion of the handheld computer; and a communication port on the encasement that extends communications through another communication port of the handheld computer to the handheld computer.
According to the embodiment, the encasement further comprises a coupling engageable with the handheld computer to detachably couple the encasement with the handheld computer. For example, the coupling may be a spine which is engageable with an accessory slot of the handheld computer to detachable couple the encasement to the handheld computer. Alternatively, the coupling may snugly fit the handheld computer with the encasement.
According to the embodiment, the communication port of the encasement may be a connector capable of mating with a serial connector of the handheld computer to extend communication to the handheld computer.
Alternatively, a cable may be utilized to connect the communication portion on the encasement to the handheld computer.
The communication port may be a serial port, an infrared port, a radio frequency port, or a combination thereof.
Also according to the embodiment, the encasement has least one electronic component embedded in the encasement portion. Examples of electronic components include, but are not limited to, wireless modems, voice recorders, digital cameras, keyboards, cell phones, solar cells, rechargeable batteries, GPS systems, rechargers, memories, connectors for multi-media cards, memory sticks, accessory cartridges, compact flash cards and phone cards. In this variation, connector of the encasement may be a serial connector capable of mating with another serial connector of the handheld computer to extend communication of the electronic component to the handheld computer.
The present invention also provides a novel method for attaching electronic peripherals to a handheld computer. The method comprises: providing an encasement which comprises an encasement portion configured to at least a portion of the handheld computer, including a front surface of the handheld computer providing access to a display and a back surface, a spine slidably engageable with an accessory slot of the handheld computer to detachably couple the encasement with the handheld computer, an RF antenna embedded in the encasement portion, a plurality of electronic peripherals embedded in the encasement portion, and a connector that extends communication of the electronic component to the handheld computer; and sliding the spine into an accessory slot of the handheld computer.